metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Chyornaya Peschera
Chyornaya Peschera (Russian: Черная Пещера, "Black Cave") was a subterranean cave located in Tselinoyarsk, in the former Soviet Union. According to the KGB infiltrator EVA, it was known in English as "the black cave from which cold wind blows." History Chyornaya Peschera was a magma cavern formed millions of years ago, when Tselinoyarsk was the site of volcanic activity. The complex structure of the cave, consisting of many chambers, several of which were flooded, led to many people becoming forever lost and dying of starvation. Emergency torches were also stored within the cave in case GRU soldiers had to traverse through the caves.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). EVA: ...I heard there's some emergency torches, stored somewhere inside that cave. During Operation Snake Eater, Naked Snake fell into Chyornaya Peschera after his battle with Major Ocelot of GRU. After navigating through the dark cave, he encountered and did battle with the Cobra Unit's Hornet Soldier, The Pain. Behind the scenes According to a commentary by Hideo Kojima for Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the Kenyan crabs being included in the cave (as well as the prospect of actually eating them) was based on 恐怖奇形人間 (Fright of the Deformed Man), and the layout of the cave was both derived from 川口浩探検隊 (Kawaguchi Hiroshi Exploration Team), and was designed that way to draw out the feeling of fear and claustrophobia.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary3.html The Cave area where Snake fights The Pain originally had the platform that Snake would get up on as being above ground level, but it was made to be ground level in the final version. Walkthrough The interior of Chyornaya Peschera is a giant maze; use the torch, found under the waterfall, to work your way through the cave. The challenge in this area is that it is so dark that Snake cannot see. However, both the Torch and the Night Vision Goggles can be found in this area. The player mustn't panic if they can't find those items, though, as Snake's eyes will gradually adjust to the darkness of the cave, making it easier to see as time goes on. If you want to get through this area fast, using the Thermal Goggles and/or Active Sonar can help somewhat, as you can see the various life forms and run towards them (as opposed to into a rock wall). Also, equipping the Cigar gives a bit of light. Due to several skeletons of lost explorers within the map, there are quite a few items for Snake to pick up, including the powerful M37 shotgun. This area is notable for being one of the few areas in the game to have no guards in it. Boss: The Pain The Pain will always begin this battle by throwing pheromones. It may be an idea to shoot him whilst he does this, as he is unprotected. There is no real need to avoid the pheromones, provided you jump into the water and wash them off when they hit you, to avoid attracting bees. If The Pain encases himself in his hornets to protect himself, he is invincible to normal weapons - the only way to penetrate the armour of bees is to either shoot it a few times with the M37, or to blow it up with a Grenade. When he is unprotected, shoot him as much as you can with any weapon. If you are ever out of bullets, you will find ammo for the M37 and the two pistols between the two ledges to the south and east, and extra Grenades can be found in the water directly in front of your starting position. The Pain generally use his bees for attacking. Most notably, he uses them to summon either grenades or a Tommy Gun. The latter is rarer, and also almost impossible to avoid - if he summons a Tommy Gun, jump in the water and swim low, as he can still hit you through the water, or better, take cover behind the rock you're standing in, though you can also shoot at him with the M37 while his bees are gathering to damage him. . The former can be easily avoided by changing position, or, alternatively, can be shot out. If you shoot his grenades whilst they are near him, they may fall near him and inflict damage (or clear any bee armour if he has it). Occasionally, he may simply throw a grenade, in which case avoid it quickly by either jumping in the water or remaining on the ledge (wherever the grenade does not land). The Pain's originally final attack consists of encasing you in his hornets, preventing you from moving. This is hard to predict so if you see the beginnings of this attack, jump in the water quickly. If you are not quick enough, you will not be able to get out of it and, although it does not actually do any damage, The Pain will occasionally use it combination with other attacks, such as grenades. The second stage of the battle is essentially the same as the first, the only main difference being the presence of the highly dangerous bullet bees (the first wave of which will occur instantly after the cutscene). They are easy to predict, as The Pain will crouch and shift around, usually exclaiming a summoning command of some sort. They are also easy to avoid, being unable to penetrate the water. They are however, highly dangerous, and will knock you off the ledge if they hit you, burrowing into your body. Remove them in the "Cure" menu if this happens. For this reason, take no risks with them - if you see a bullet bee attack coming, dive straight underwater and stay there. A stamina defeat can be achieved by shooting the Pain with the Mk.22, while using the M37 and Grenades to disperse his hornet shields. The reward for doing so is the Hornet Camo, which will prevent attack by insects. Use the ledge to the north-east and then roll to the central platform to obtain it. Post-The Pain Afterwards, continue onward until you reach the exit. Luckily, the remainder of the cave is not nearly as maze-like as before, and it also has some light shining in, thus not being too dark to navigate either. Equipment Chyornaya Peschera Cave Branch *WP Grenades - go immediately right to secondary starting area. Take the left path. Under the waterfall. *Torch - under the waterfall. *Cold Medicine - go immediately right to secondary starting area. Take the left path. In the area with the waterfall, take the path off to the left and follow it to a wide section. They are in there, south. *Serum - go immediately right to secondary starting area. Take the left path. In the area with the waterfall, take the path off to the left and follow it to a wide section. They are in there, south. *Grenades - go immediately right to the secondary starting area. Take the rightmost path and follow it to the end. *M1911A1 bullets - go immediately right to the secondary starting area. Take the rightmost path and follow it to the end *Night Vision Goggles - Go to the northern most cave (get there from a slightly hidden path in the cave with the two waterfalls that leads to West. Watch out since the path opens up and you can fall down. Then through the crawl space at the end). Next through the tunnel located in the East part of the cave you get to and you'll find your way to the cave with a huge hole in the ground. The N.V.G. are on the other side of this hole. *Battery - immediately take the left path. Swim across the pool, surface at the other side, and follow to the end. *AK-47 - immediately take the left path. Swim across the pool, surface at the other side, and follow to the end. *AK-47 bullets - immediately take the left path. Under the water. *M1911A1 bullets - immediately take the left path. Under the water. *Russian Ration - immediately take the left path. Under the water, take the small path and swim through to the end. Surface in the small pool. *AK-47 bullets - immediately take the left path. Under the water, take the small path and swim through to the end. Surface in the small pool. *Kerotan frog - In the Eastern cave where you find the Night Vision Goggles. Chyornaya Peschera Cave *AK-47 bullets - go immediately right to secondary starting area. Take the left path. In the area with the waterfall, take the path off to the left and follow it to a wide section. Use the crawlspace to crawl to the end. *Night Vision Goggles - go immediately right to secondary starting area. Take the left path. In the area with the waterfall, take the path off to the left and follow it to a wide section. Use the crawlspace to crawl to the end. *Mk22 bullets - just to the right before the exit to second section. *AK-47 bullets - just to the right before the exit to second section. *Bug Juice - immediately before the exit to second section. *AK-47 bullets - once in the second section, take the left path. *M1911A1 bullets - once in the second section, take the left path. *Smoke Grenades bullets - once in the second section, take the left path. *Mk22 bullets - once in the second section, take the right path. *M37 - once in the second section, take the right path; *Snow camouflage - once in the second section, take the right path. *Life Medicine - immediately after entering where you fight The Pain. During the battle: *Grenades - underwater, directly ahead of your starting point. *M37 - on the east island. *Mk22 - on the east island. *AK-47 bullets - on the south island. *M1911A1 bullets - underwater, south of your starting point. After the battle (stamina kill): * Hornet Stripe camouflage - after draining The Pain's stamina. Chyornaya Peschera Cave Entrance *Claymore x2 *AK-47 bullets *Mk22 bullets *M1911A1 bullets Gallery 51.jpg|Chyornaya Peschera/Ponizovje tunnel. Notes and references Category:Tselinoyarsk